


Thinking...

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like...Really Short, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A short little ditty I made while I was particularly meh...this made me feel a lot better to be able to postComments and reviews are always welcome, guys/gals





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I deleted some of my stories as of posting this. I did that because I wanted to focus on Aiden/Violet and the actual official characters in the game, I hope you guys understand.

With things as...hectic as things have gotten recently, Mae needed some time to herself, with Bea. They haven't really been on a real date since Aiden showed up, and that kind of sucks. For Bea...she wasn't exactly torn by this, to be fair. Mae actually got a change of clothes for the occasion...a blue shirt instead of a red one, real dangerous like. Without much concern for her own self, she asked Bea if she could drive the car this time...the answer was a resounding "no". Unlike Mae, Bea never changes her wardrobe...always black, all the time. 

"So, girl...any ideas? If so...give me the deets.." Mae asked, as she isn't the best at planning dates...or planning much of anything...but she won't admit it directly. 

"No...we can go to my place...except my dad is being an asshole and is basically MADE out of alcohol right now..."

"Wasn't he pulled over last week by Aiden?"

"Yeah...but Officer Douchebag let him off with a "warning", which for my dad is basically a get-out-of-caring-free card."

"What's the deal with you and Aiden?...he's....okay I guess...."

"He's just another negligent fucking cop, they're always the same..."

"...sorry about...alcoholism...I guess..."

"Not important..."

"So...wanna go to my place?"

"Is your dad gonna crack more of his horrible "jokes"?"

"Probably..."

Bea sighed deeply

"Fine...I don't have many options, really..."

Bea started driving, usual deadpan glare facing forward. Mae looked out the window...and the world stared back...fuck you world. The late morning sky beaming glowing into her face...no seriously...Mae isn't a fan. To her, Bea needed some time outside of her house, her problems would drive anyone to drink...but she's a strong independent goth chick...and Mae loves her for it. Mae could've sworn Bea has a smiling expression...or something of crocodilian equivalent, but she didn't show it...often, she did smile around Mae...which helps Mae in her belief that she is in fact a legit badass.

"So...Mae..." Bea asked...quietly

"Wassap?"

"What do you think is going to happen to...us...as a couple?"

Mae's eyes widened, Bea wasn't usually sentimental about ANYTHING, so this was actually new to her.

"Uh...what?"

"Do...you think...we'll still be...together in a year...maybe ten?"

"Well, duh...we're made for each other! Like...literally, if you believe in spiritual stuff like that."

"I was talking with Aiden...about him and Beverly...and it got me thinking about us..."

"Oh...shit...what did he say?"

"To...never think of us as an infinite...all relationships...are finite..."

"Well, fuck that...he was just a bit of a whiny...snowflake."

"Yeah...I really shouldn't take stock in what he says..it's just...I never truly thought of us.."

"F..uh...that's...cool of you, Beebee...real cool of you.."

"...thanks..."

"Anytime..."

When they finally arrived at Mae's place, Bea went straight into Mae's room, past any prying eyes. Mae diligently followed her, silently walking and waiting for Bea to speak first. Bea sat down on the nearby bed, and proceeded to lie down, and exhale deeply.

"So...you gonna be okay, Bea?"

"Probably...I just need to think for a bit..."

And so Mae let Bea think, and think she did. For Mae, she would give Bea all of the time in the world, just to see her happy...and there's nothing about that Mae would want changed.


End file.
